Jurassic Park
by LieutenantCrunch
Summary: Written for a prompt on SuitsMeme asking for a very descriptive kiss. Unbeta'd.


Suits

"Jurassic Park"

A/N: I can't remember for the life of me who or where I got this line of thought from, but I decided that it fitted Harvey nearly perfectly. And I'd be a little more afraid of Harvey than an actual raptor.

–

Considering how many times Harvey arrived at his cubicle, or in the doorway of the conference room, or any door for that matter, Mike decided that it pretty much induced as much fear in to him as it did to Sam Neill in Jurassic Park when a velociraptor appeared in the door. Then Mike decided that Harvey was much more terrifying than a velociraptor. After all, a velociraptor was never standing in _his_ doorway, much like Harvey was now.

"Oh, Harvey," Mike said quickly, blinking and opening the door a little wider. "What are you...?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Harvey said, cutting Mike off short. "I mean, isn't that common courtesy?"

Tripping over his tongue, Mike muttered something along the lines of _yeah, sure_, and stepped out of the way, allowing Harvey to brush past him. Mike shut the door and turned to where Harvey was standing idly in the middle of the room, examining the room slowly, reminding Mike once again of a velociraptor. Maybe he shouldn't have fallen asleep while watching Jurassic Park last night.

"Small," was the first word out of Harvey's mouth before facing Mike.

"Uh, yeah, a little." Mike rubbed his hand along the back of his neck nervously.

He wanted to ask how Harvey knew where he lived, but then he mentally kicked himself for even considering that. Harvey knew everything there was to know about anyone he hired. That included anything from education to housing situations to. He probably even knew where Mike bought groceries.

"Why are you here?" Mike got out, watching Harvey incredulously.

"C'mere," Harvey muttered lazily, gesturing with one of his fingers at Mike in a _come hither_ motion.

Mike wanted to think about it, but he found himself following Harvey's orders, walking toward him slowly. Harvey didn't move, only waited. Mike stopped when he was a few feet away from Harvey, swallowing and focusing his eyes on the older man's. The two simply looked at each other, watching and waiting. Then, Harvey grinned one of his dangerous grins.

"I'm going to do something, Mike," he said, turning so his body was facing Mike, too. "Don't stop me; just let me do what I'm going to do. Do you understand?"

Mike swallowed again, then nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Harvey's smile softened slightly. He reached out, placed his hand on the side of Mike's face, and guided him closer. Mike followed Harvey's slight pull, blinking slowly and trying his hardest to focus on the eyes in front of his. They were determined, icy and dark at the same time. Slowly, their faces became closer until Mike felt a pressure on his lips. Harvey was kissing him. It was nothing to brag about. Both of their eyes were open, searching and wondering. Their lips were properly fitted together in a kiss that was completely chaste and innocent. It was something the two of them could forget and ignore and go about their normal lives without ever repeating. And it was nice.

Then, Mike moved his lips ever-so-slightly, a pucker and relaxing motion, which made Harvey's lids flutter. He repeated the movement, gaining the same response, only this time, Harvey closed his eyes completely. Harvey responded, puckering his lips against Mike's. Mike slid his eyes closed and leaned toward Harvey. Gently, Harvey scraped his teeth against his lower lip, something that made him release a small sigh. The motion was repeated again, only making him lean closer to Harvey.

Harvey's lips parted, as did Mike's, their mouths open and breathing a little more ragged. Their lips moved against one another, giving and taking, pushing and pulling. The space between their chests was closed, Harvey taking a step towards Mike and moving his hand to the back of his neck. Suddenly, Harvey slid his tongue forward, grazing Mike's and creating a subtle amount of friction, causing a guttural moan to slip from the younger man's mouth.

Frantically, Mike began to panic, trying to create some space between him and Harvey. Unfortunately for him, Harvey wouldn't have any of that; his free hand grabbed Mike's bicep, keeping him close. His tongue retreated back in to his own mouth and his lips moved again, rolling slowly along Mike's. Mike calmed down, ceasing his struggles and relaxed back in to the kiss that had crossed the boarder in becoming so, _so_ wrong. Once Harvey was sure his associate was calm, both of his hands slid up and slid along the column of Mike's neck, somehow pulling him closer than before. Mike's hands were idle at his sides, his fingers working through the air at his legs before going forward and latching on to Harvey's hips.

"Har... vey," Mike breathed between their lips, his voice considerably lower than before.

Cautiously, Harvey prodded his tongue against Mike's lip, not daring to go further until he received a reaction. Mike remained calm at this before sliding his own tongue to meet it. Harvey pushed his tongue against the tip of his, getting a gentle push back. Then, his tongue slid across Mike's, slow and slick, stroking almost. Mike moaned softly, his tongue matching Harvey's, making the older man grin in the kiss and take a step forward, pushing the pair of them to the nearest wall and pressing Mike's back flush against it, all the while never breaking contact.

Harvey slid his hands down Mike's neck, his fingers slipping in to the collar of his shirt and fingering the warm skin. His thumbs worked the top buttons of the shirt, freeing them from their holes and gaining more access to the skin beneath. The hands on his hips moved upwards before grabbing the tail of his shirt and tugging it free from his pants. Mike's hands then spread across his lower back, feeling the warmth radiating from Harvey's body. With the new stability between them, Harvey thrusted his tongue further in to his mouth, tilting his head for better leverage. This was much better.

Mike grated his nails along Harvey's lower back slowly before pushing his tongue at the foreign one until it was back in it's own mouth. He closed his lips, which forced Harvey to do so too. The beginning of their kiss resumed, closed mouths and chaste, slow and deliberate. Finally, Mike pulled away from Harvey, eyes flying open and their eyes meeting. Their chests bumped against one another as they breathed, eye contact still met, hands still gripping at each other.

"Harvey," Mike breathed, staring at the eyes in front of him. "Why?"

A sly smirk crossed Harvey's lips. "I needed to figure out if this was a case of mistaken physiology. Or, if I actually wanted this."

Mike's breath hitched in his throat. "And?" he forced out, the word feeling like sandpaper rolling over his tongue.

"Let's just say that I always get what I want."

There goes that damned velociraptor, again.


End file.
